Tiamat (Aion)
|-| Base= |-| Dragon= Summary Tiamat was the 5th Dragon Lord after assassinating Apsu, the former Dragon Lord. She is the main antagonist in Aion during the Assault on Balaura and Promised Lands arcs. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least High 6-A, Low 5-B with Siel's Relics Name: Tiamat Origin: Aion Gender: Female Age: Unknown, At least Hundreds to Thousands of years Classification: Drakan, Balaur, Dragon Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Transformation, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Creation, Soul Manipulation, and Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low physically, possibly Low-Godly), Forcefield Creation, | With Siel's Relics: Time Manipulation and BFR (Sent Kahrun through a portal that threw him into the past. Froze time for numerous Daeva upon activation) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (With her Seal, Tiamat submerged an entire continent Cygnea and Enshar under the surface of the planet below the ocean. After Beritra's invasion, the undoing of Tiamat's Seal had the entire continent emerge from the planet's surface and ocean, while also destroying several large countries with the shockwave, devastating most of Balaurea in the process) | At least Multi-Continent level (Far stronger than in base. Easily capable of defeating Agents of Empyrean Lords), Small Planet level with Siel's Relics (Comparable to Siel herself. Within the Dragon Lord's Refuge, Tiamat was capable of gaining the upper hand against Kaisinel or Marchutan individually.) Speed: Unknown, at least Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class, Small Planet Class with Siel's Relics Durability: Multi-Continent level via powerscaling | Multi-Continent level (Took hits from Veille, who should be stronger than Killios, who's power was capable of harming Beritra in his dragon form), possibly Small Planet level with Siel's Relics (Took hits from Marchutan and Kaisinel) Stamina: Unknown Range: likely Thousands of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Weak against Aether. Can not properly control Siel's Relics and lost the ability to use it due to an attack from the player, who was empowered by Lady Oriata, who used her powers to neutralize the effects of the relics for a brief period. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ultimate Atrocity: Tiamat breathes a large wave of fire in front of her, burning enemies repeatedly. Tiamat can uplift the earth, bringing many magma spikes up from the ground Tiamat swings one of her claws forward, sending a wave of fire ahead. Tiamat can roar and emit explosions from her body, hurting nearby enemies. With Siel's Relics: Capable of stopping time. Also capable of sending people through portals into the past or future. Feats: Responsible for Cygnea and Enshar being submurged under the Ocean and Atreia's surface. The only thing that could unleash the seal was a massive crack that ended up causing a massive split and parting over most of the Regions of Balaurea, and destroying numerous large country sized regions + causing massive tsunamis with the shock-wave. Tiamat stomps a legion of Elyos and Veille. She also uses Siels Relics to stop time Key: Base | Ascended/Dragon Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Dragons Category:Aion Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Creation Users Category:Time Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5